Fire on Ice
by WK Forever
Summary: Aviva turns wild while her friend cools her anger with some love.


"Chris! Chris!"

Chris woke up from his comfortable sleep. Martin was over him, flapping his arms like he was trying to fly or something.

"Let me alone!"

Martin snorted, "Gee! For someone who wakes up before the Tortuga does."

Chris snuggled deeper into his new bed. The gang had just finished two private bedrooms for the brothers. Chris just had his first night in his own bed on a mattress and not a blanket or sleeping bag.

Martin took the blankets and wrung them from Chirs' grip. Chris sat up and rubbed his eyes, "Martin!"

"Hey, we're boys. We can do that."

Chris groaned as his vision cleared. Listen, bro. Remember what Aviva scolded us about, especially if I got this cold going around me?"

"I know. But Aviva wants you to stay outside for some fresh air."

Chris coughed, "What? The other day she scolded me until my face was red as apples! I don't want her to use that glove again."

"Uh, shucks! Aviva is being an angel today. She likes you and wants you to come and get some fresh air."

"I am going to ask her myself."

"Suit yourself."

Chris went to the HQ. The Gang were sitting at each of their tables, working.

"Aviva?"

Aviva turned in her chair, "What are you doing up?!"

"Martin-"

"No excuses! Didn't you learn your lesson from last night?" She grabbed the glove from her desk. Chris begged for mercy, "Aviva! Martin told me that you said I can!"

"You can what?"

"Go outside for some fresh air."

Aviva frowned, "I didn't say that. I am sure Martin didn't either. Go back to bed or else you will get the glove."

Chris was back in bed. His blankets were finally back on him. He shivered not from cold, but fright. Aviva would be coming in to get him his medicine. He didn't want to see the girl.

"Hey, CK."

"What?"

"I said 'Hey, CK'. Don't tell me you're now deaf."

The sweet girl held a tray of some breakfast. Chris didn't understand, "But?"

"What?"

"You were just mad at me!"

"Oh, silly. That was last night. After all, today is warm and you do need to get out of this room."

"But!"

"Chris?"

"You just yelled at me not to go outside."

Martin came in, "Hey, Bro. Hey, Aviva. Whoa, do you look like a lowly servant girl?"

Aviva laughed as she took Chris' clothes and lay them on Chris' bed, "Seriously Martin?"

"Of course! I can't wait for our play date, Bro!"

Aviva smiled, "Now, don't get Chris in a death experience. Play nicely. He's still sick but he needs some strength. You, Chirs, behave yourself."

Chris was afraid to get dressed and go outside. But after Aviva let him have his privacy, Martin forced his brother into his clothes.

"Alright! Alright! I'm dressed!"

"Then, come on!"

Chris stepped out of the Tortuga, fearfully and happily. He took a deep breath and let it go, "Fresh air."

Aviva was on the ground picking something from the earth. Chris went down to see her and said, "What's ya doing?"

The girl looked up and exclaimed, "You go back to bed! Get out of them clothes and stay in bed!"

Chris fell backwards, "But! But!"

"No buts... Get back to bed."

Chris scampered back into the Tortuga, into his room, and zoomed into his bed. He hid himself under the blankets and shook.

"Chris?"

Chris was uncovered by Aviva, "What are you doing?"

"Chris! I told you to get in those clothes and get outside."

"But you just told me to get back to bed!"

"No, I didn't!"

Chris covered himself with his blanket. Aviva noticed that he was uneasy with her in his room, with him undressed. She sat on the side of the bed next to him and said, "CK. It's okay. Get dressed and go outside."

"Then, you'll tell me to go back to bed..."

"Oh, CK!"

Chris looked up at Aviva. Her sweet proved she was a demon. Chris smiled at her, "Okay... But what if you tell me to go to bed again?"

"If I tell you to go back to bed, I'll slap you to bed."

Chris was ashamed, "Then, I'll stay in bed."

Aviva groaned, "Don't make me!"

Chris moaned, "What?"

Aviva took hold of the blankets, "DOn't make me!"

Chris said, "Why? You are trying to keep me in trouble so that I am not in your hair all day!"

Aviva dropped the blankets, "What? No... No. Chris, no. I don't want that to happen. Besides, what makes you think that I am a villian?"

Chris started to cry, "Why do you want me to go outside and when I do you come up to me and yell at me and snap at me until I scamper back in here, clothes off and in my bed?"

Aviva shushed Chris, "I didn't understand a word you said! What?"

"There are two you's."

Aviva gasped, "What?"

Chris raised an eyebrow, "I said it two times... By now you should know it."

Aviva softened out a lump on Chris' blanket as she swallowed her lump, "You think that I am hurting you... to get you out of my hair?"

"If there are two you's, yes."

Aviva sighed, "Am I that bad?"

"No, not really. Why?"

Aviva shook her head, "Nevermind."

"Nevermind?! That's all she said to you!"

Chris nodded as Martin paced his bedroom. Martin sat down on Chris' dresser, "Seriously? Why would Aviva be sweet as candy one minute and mean as hot peppers another?"

"I don't know. But I think these Avivas are in one Aviva. Something's up... And I am too sick to find out."

"Too sick to find out?! Come on, it's just a cold."

"Not if Aviva is making it worst. I have had no medicine, today."

Martin snorted, "What about breakfast?"

"It wasn't breakfast... It was just a medicine tray. She didn't give me the medicine, but left with it."

Martin paced again. His reflection in the mirror kept scaring Chris, "Stop pacing, Martin!"

"Why?"

"Your reflection walking with you scares me."

Martin threw himself in a chair and looked at the pictures of Chris with the animals... Martin noticed one picture... It was an old photo.

"Bro? Why do you have a picture of you when you were in college?"

"Oh, that? That's Fury and Mango... I miss them girls, especially Mango."

"Oh! I know. That fox died quick after that Volcano adventure. Totally unexpected!"

Chris smiled, "Yeah! What I couldn't believe was that boy that knock over his glass of fruit punch or something indicating it as Lava!"

The brothers laughed at the memories of their past. Martin joked, "What about the time when we to war and thos aliens tried to zap you to flames!"

The brothers laughed 'til tears flowed from their eyes. Chris smiled as he wiped his eyes, "And the time when you took them dinosaur eggs and that dino took you!"

Laughing filled the bedroom as Aviva ran in. Her terrible attitude broke Martin's laughter instantly, "Chris! You were right!"

"Aviva! Why did you just burst in like that?!"

Aviva screamed, "laughter is not going to make you feel well. it takes rest and medicine."

Martin frowned, "They say that laughter is the best medicine."

"Not in this Tortuga!"

Martin laughed, "Loosen up, Aviva!"

Aviva groaned and stamped out of the bedroom. Five minutes later, she came in sweet as pumpkin pie (It's November when I am writing this... I love pumpkin pie. Vote: Who doesn't? Don't be afraid. I won't chide with you.)

Chris looked to Martin as the girl poured the medicine in a spoon. She said, "You brothers laughing about the past of yours? i agree in most parts that it is funny."

Martin stared at Chris.

Aviva continued as she poured the medicine in Chris' mouth, "After all, Laughter is the best medicine."

Chris grossed out as the medicine touched his tongue. Aviva smiled, "It's okay Chris. You are gettting better."

A week later, Chris got well and was back outside with Martin. But Aviva wasn't well. Soon, Chris realized that she was not herself for one reason.

"Aviva?"

Aviva jumped, "Chris! I didn't hear you."

"Why are you staring at Martin and Laura?"

Aviva sighed as she crossed her arms, "I am jealous about my sister. She tends to aggravate me and I put it on you. Then, minutes later, I feel better."

Chris looked out and saw his brother skating on the ice with Laura. He smiled at the couple, "Hey, I am jealous too... But... it doesn't have to be this way."

Aviva fixed her snow hat, "What? I don't get it."

"You should, really."

"No, I didn't."

Chris took the girl's hands, "How about we do the same as Martin and Laura? i don't understand how boys tend to ignore you. You are a pretty girl. You want love and no one is willing to give it to you... Well, not everyone."

"What?"

"I - I am willing to love you."

"No matter how mad I was to you, you still love me?"

"Of course! As a friend of course... i don't think we will ever reach the marriage road."

"And if we do?"

Chris blushed, "Than I'm wrong."

Aviva smiled as Chris held her hands to his heart.

"Wanna dance?"

Aviva blinked, "Me dance?"

"Aw, come on. Don't deny it! Or else I'll get that power suit and activate birds of paradise with you and make you dance!"

Aviva blushed at Chris' childish dance, "Okay... But just for a moment, okay?"

"Just for a moment!"

"No one will know?"

"No one will know."

"Promise?"

"Can we just get on with it?"

Aviva blushed, "Okay..."

That evening, Martin came to Chris, "Did you and Aviva dance tonight?"

"No."

"Liar."

Chris smiled, "We didn't dance."

"Then, who was wearing a green sweater and a purple sweater out there a couple hours ago dancing on ice?"

"Must have been the Wild Kratt Kids."

"Liar."

Chris turned away. He heard Laura exclaim, "Martin, you won't believe what Aviva just told me!"

"What?"

"She danced with Chris!"

Chris ran to Aviva and said, "But we promised."

"I told Laura because I wanted too. CK... I think our dance broke my fire of anger. I think I love you for that."

Chris blushed as he leaned back. Aviva touched his hands and said, "Our dance made me do some thinking. It may not lead to marriage... but I do have some plans involved. CK... Tell me the truth."

Chris stared at the dove eyes of Aviva. He blushed as he gulped, "I... lied to you. I loved you. I wanted you to feel better. I wanted to do anything to make you smile again. You are not you when you are mad as a hornet."

Aviva smiled. Chris took hold of her chin and pulled her to his face. Softly and tenderly, they kissed under the darken light. It was late. The gang were asleep. No one was watching...

"Brother?"

Chris ended the kiss with a shock. Martin stood in the shadows leaning up against the wall with a big smile on his face.

"Martin!"

"I see Grumpy-Pants is now a Happy Clam."

Aviva blushed as she pulled her hair away. Chris was still blushed as Martin inched closer, "Tell me now, bro. I witnessed it... So did my girlfriend."

Laura came out, smiling.

Chris gave up, "Fine! I love her! You happy?"

Martin shook his head, "Not until you two have your first date."

Chris groaned, "Seriously!"

"Seriously."

At bedtime, Aviva tucked Chris into bed. Chris was still blushed of what happened earlier. But the warm blankets made him forget.

Aviva smiled, "Good night, CK."

Chris wrapped her loose hair strand in his finger and said, "You are so beautiful..."

Aviva stared into Chris' eyes feeling his love wash over her.

"Stay with me, tonight."

Aviva blinked, "But!"

"Martin and Laura does it."

Aviva blushed as she sat by Chris' side. Chris sat up and took her chin and kissed her more. Aviva fell for his pleas and rested by his side, "I guess so, Chris. But remember, I am leaving once you fall asleep."

Chris laughed, "Really? Once I have a grip of something, you can't take me away from it... Or prehaps, you."

Aviva smiled as she rested at Chris' side. She felt tiredness kissing her. Chris wrapped her in his blankets. Soon the warmth warmed her and she fell asleep, all hot for her friend.


End file.
